


Let Me Love You

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Raffi just wants to love her...100 word drabble.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Let Me Love You

It hurts.

As I watch as her eyes ripple with unshed tears.

It hurts.

Knowing how much love she has lost.

Her pain is palpable.

I watch as the internal struggle boils withing her.

"You have to trust me.

You’re not gonna “lose me”."

I take her face in my hands, turning her towards me.

I beg, beg her to let those walls down.

I know the betrayal she has endured in the past.

Her fear of trusting completely,

"Babe. I’m not her.

Please, just let me love you…"

I gently take her hand.

And the walls begin to crumble.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my writing friends for their encouragement and support and for kicking my butt during my ...... "creative resting period" :)


End file.
